Bluetooth low energy (BLE) devices are known in the state of the art as they are used for transmitting data in a nearfield to another Bluetooth device while the power consumption is reduced. The Bluetooth low energy is also known as Bluetooth Smart due to its smart communication techniques allowing less power consumption.
So far, Bluetooth low energy devices are tested with regard to their radio frequency performance while using a physical connection to control the respective Bluetooth low energy device in order to perform the testing according to the standardized Bluetooth low energy radio frequency test specifications used in the community.
However, establishing the physical connection to control the Bluetooth low energy device is time consuming since cables have to be connected to the respective device. Further, the control cables used may restrict the testing quality as well as the testing area in case of short cables. In addition, the physical connection may be prone to failure so that the respective testing of the Bluetooth low energy device may be erroneous.
Accordingly, there is a need for a possibility to perform radio frequency testing of a Bluetooth low energy device in an easy and cost-efficient manner.